The following description relates to an accessory for a bicycle, and in particular, a bottle cage or holder having a heating element for heating a. bottle and the contents thereof.
Bicycles may accommodate a variety of accessories. One such accessory is a bottle cage or holder that may be secured to the bicycle frame, seat or seat post. The bottle cage or holder is configured to hold a bottle, which may contain a refreshment, such as water or a sports drink. The bottles are typically designed to discharge the contents (i.e., the refreshment) through a fluid nozzle, straw or tube. Accordingly, a cyclist may ride with and store the bottle on the bicycle, access the bottle and consume the contents as desired.
Bottle cages may be formed having standard dimensions for mounting to the bicycle frame and standard dimension for holding a standard sized water bottle. For example, a bottle cage may be secured to a tube of bicycle frame by inserting fastener through two spaced apart holes on the bottle cage. Likewise, a tube of a bicycle frame configured for having a bottle cage secured thereto typically includes two corresponding spaced apart holes. In a standard bottle cage, the holes are spaced apart approximately 64 mm. The holes on the tube of the bicycle frame are spaced apart by a corresponding distance. Accordingly, different standard bottle cages may be secured to different bicycle frames having spaced apart holes in line with the standard. In addition, standard bottle cages may include a protrusion configured to engage a recess or groove in a water bottle. The protrusion is typically positioned 73 mm from a bottom tab or lower base of the bottle cage.
Bicycles may be operated in a variety of climates, conditions and seasons. When operating in warmer climates, contents of the bottle may remain in a liquid state. However, when operating in colder climates or conditions, for example, near or below freezing temperatures (0 degrees Celsius), the contents may freeze (i.e., transition to a solid state) in the bottle, and thus, may not flow through the fluid nozzle, straw or tube to be easily consumed by the cyclist. In addition, the bottle cage may be cooled by the ambient air at or near a freezing temperature, and may approach a temperature equal to that of the ambient air. Thus, the bottle may be in conductive contact with the cage where the cage serves as another lower temperature source.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a bicycle accessory, such as a bottle cage, that is heated to maintain the contents of the bottle in a liquid state.